


Wish On A Star (A Candle Works Too)

by inhystereks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski's Birthday, Underage Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inhystereks/pseuds/inhystereks
Summary: Bittersweet.That was the best way to describe this birthday.Stiles was turning 17 and nothing was like he thought it would be when he got to this age. He could imagine that a lot of people thought that, but he doubted that very many people felt it as deeply as he did. Stiles wondered how he would feel next year, whether he’d still be surprised by the way his life was going or if things would have settled into a routine by then.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191
Collections: The Sterek Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	Wish On A Star (A Candle Works Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like your gift, giftee!

Bittersweet.

That was the best way to describe this birthday.

Stiles was turning 17 and nothing was like he thought it would be when he got to this age. He could imagine that a lot of people thought that, but he doubted that very many people felt it as deeply as he did. Stiles wondered how he would feel next year, whether he’d still be surprised by the way his life was going or if things would have settled into a routine by then.

“You doing okay?”

Stiles didn’t jump. He’d learned by now to sense when the wolves were nearby, especially Derek in. He said, “I always thought I’d spend every birthday with Scott. Just the two of us being dorks together, you know?”

“You invited him to come tonight,” Derek said after a moment.

“Yeah. And I knew he wouldn’t come. Because his problem with you is a big enough excuse that he can refuse and go spend time with Allison,” Stiles said bitterly.

There was a moment of silence. Derek moved closer. “You have us.”

Ah, and there was the sweet.

Stiles turned with a sigh and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around Derek and buried his face in Derek’s neck. Derek hesitated for a moment before returning the hug, holding Stiles carefully in his arms. Stiles whispered into his skin,“Is it too much to ask for my best friend to want to come to my birthday party?” 

Derek’s arms tightened. “No. It’s not. But aren’t you celebrating with him and your dad tomorrow?”

“Not the same,” Stiles mumbled. He pulled back and looked up at Derek. Seafoam eyes stared down at him, swimming with concern.

“You know I love you right?” Stiles whispered.

Derek stiffened.

“Stiles.”

“No, no, listen. I know. I know, okay. You’re older. We’re Pack and it would probably be way too complicated. You’re straight. You… you don’t feel the same way. I just had to tell you because who knows what the next year has in store for us. Maybe you won’t be here. Maybe I won’t be here.”

“Don’t say that,” Derek snapped.

Stiles looked at him with wide eyes. Derek backed him up against the railing.

“Do you really think I would let anything happen to you? That I would let you die without seeing your 18th birthday?”

It wouldn’t necessarily be up to Derek, but Stiles knew better than to say that.

“No, of course not. I trust you with my life. I know you wouldn’t let anything happen to me.” He wrapped his arms around Derek again, stroking his fingers up and down Derek’s spine.

Derek braced himself with his hands on the railing. He rested his forehead on Stiles’ shoulder, tilted just slightly so he could take deep lungfuls of Stiles’ scent. He straightened suddenly, looking directly into Stiles’ eyes. Stiles stared back, uncertain about the expression on Derek’s face. Derek leaned in, gaze shifting downwards to Stiles’ mouth. Stiles went completely still. Derek edged closer and closer until there was only a breath between them. Stiles tilted his head up just slightly so that their mouths brushed together.

They both inhaled sharply and pressed themselves together. Stiles’ long fingers twisted in the back of Derek’s shirt. Derek’s hand came up to cup Stiles’ cheek. They kissed chastely, then fervently.

Eventually, Stiles had to pull away for air.

He honestly would have rather suffocated himself on Derek’s lips, but Derek definitely wouldn’t have been able to handle something like that. Though, what a way to go.

“I’m not complaining, like at all, seriously, but what was that?” Stiles asked, still panting slightly.

“A kiss,” Derek said.

Stiles pursed his lips. Because that response meant Derek had no idea what he was doing right now.

“Do you have feelings for me, Derek? Feelings that are more than me just being Pack?”

Derek pulled away from Stiles, his jerky movements conveying his frustration.

“You’ve never been just pack, Stiles. You’ve never been just anything to me. At first you were too much, and then you were everything. There wouldn’t even be a Pack without you. I would have fucked up and gotten everyone killed or ended up pushing everyone away because you’re the only one that’s stubborn enough to keep at me until you get through to me.”

“I don’t think you’re giving yourself enough credit,” Stiles said, watching Derek pace back and forth. “You’re a good Alpha.”

Derek snorted. “You’re giving me too much credit. Stiles, I…” He stopped. “I need you,” he whispered. “I need you and I want you. So much. In ways I shouldn’t.”

“I’m right here, Derek. You already know I love you. I love you so, so much. I could make you happy if you would let me.”

“And what about you? Who would make you happy? Not me. All I do is make people miserable and make things worse. Everyone around me winds up dead.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? First of all, I think I’ve earned the right to make my own decisions. I may not be legal, but I definitely have far more life experience than most people my age. I’m far and above in both experience and understanding than the majority for whom those laws were put in place. So when I say you make me happy, know that it’s true and not just the imaginative fancy of a teenager. And everybody winding up dead? Your Pack is in your living room right now, happy and healthy and presumably listening to this conversation, eavesdropping little shits that they are. Not to mention, I’m getting pretty good at protecting myself.” He wiggled his fingers and ice crystals danced for a moment. “I’m magic, remember?”

“That doesn’t mean you’re safe,” Derek snapped.

“Derek, look at me and tell me I wouldn’t still be getting in trouble even if I didn’t know you.”

Derek spun, mouth open, but paused. Stiles had that stubborn expression on his face. The one that meant he wouldn’t be going down no matter what. Derek should have known better than to turn this into an argument. Stiles hated losing arguments. All the more because him losing an argument was so rare.

“If you didn’t want me, that would be one thing. I could accept it if you just straight-up weren’t interested. But you do want me. So what’s the problem?”

“The problem is that I’m bad news, Stiles.”

Stiles laughed. “Derek, so am I,” he said with a mischievous grin. He darted forward to kiss him again. Of course, Derek could have moved out of the way. But he didn’t, and that was more proof that Derek was fighting against himself more than he was fighting Stiles.

Their tongues twined and Stiles reveled in Derek’s wild taste.

This time it was Derek who broke the kiss. He rested his forehead against Stiles’s.

“I love you.”

Stiles kissed him again. “I love you, too,” he murmured against Derek’s mouth. “God, I love you so much.”

Somehow, Stiles ended up with his back pressed against the railing as Derek ruined his life by kissing and licking and nipping at the fragile skin of his neck. He was getting more than a little hot and bothered and they still hadn’t talked about what this was. Stiles pulled Derek up to his mouth again and kissed him chastely.

“It would be the best birthday present ever if you would agree to be my boyfriend,” Stiles whispered.

Derek chuckled. “You’re an opportunist if there ever was one.”

“Damn straight,” Stiles smirked. He looked up at Derek. “What’s it going to be?”

“Yes, Stiles,” Derek rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

“Don’t say of course like you weren’t trying to come up with reasons you couldn’t date me.”

“You have to understand…”

“I understand. I understand how difficult it is for you to trust and let people in. But I want you to understand that I’m not like any of those people who left you.”

Derek studied him for a moment. “I know you’re not. You never leave me behind.”

And Stiles didn’t. Even when it was dangerous, even when it was life-threatening to stay and make sure Derek got out, he never left Derek behind.

“And I never will,” Stiles said firmly.

Derek offered a shy smile. And there, under the moon’s silver light, Stiles sealed his promise with a kiss.


End file.
